Forbidden Fruit
by CaliforniaaLovee
Summary: AU/AH - "We induced her in a temporary coma, the damage is too severe for her body to handle right now so we should be able to wake her within the next 48 hours depending on how her body starts to heal." Klaroline and the originals, there will be other couples appearing. All human.


This is my very first story ever writing and I'm excited but nervous at the same time. This story** will** have mentions of **different forms of abuse,** but it will not be like that throughout the whole story. I hope you like it, leave me reviews and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of TVD Or TO but it would be cool if I did (:**

* * *

"Will the girl be okay Elijah?" The girl asked with an attitude but her eyes showing signs of worry.

Elijah stood in his grey Armani pinstripe virgin wool suit. Looking at the unconscious girl in the bed watching her chest rise and fall in unsteadied beats. He knew that Rebekah had a big heart especially when it came to abused women.

"It's hard to tell at this point, Dr. Fell is on her way in here. But you don't know this woman or why she was in that situation. Why did you feel the need to be her savior? You should have called the police Rebekah, it's their job to help, not yours."

"_I need for you all to come to Mercy Hospital, I found a girl unconscious on the street beat up pretty badly. Oh shut it, I've heard this speech before. Just come quickly, I'm checking her in now."_

"You know why 'Lijah, I couldn't leave her on the side walk while she skated on the brink of death." Rebekah had been driving to meet up with her brothers for lunch when she noticed he girl lying on the side of the street. Considering that the neighborhood she was passing trough was an excellent one, she didn't understand how people saw her and just left her there. Rebekah didn't think twice before pulling over her space grey 2014 Bentley Continental GTC jumping out of the car in her Christian Louboutins' and running over to the stranger lying on the ground. She dragged the girl to her car and laid her in the back seat immediately driving to the hospital.

Elijah began to protest but was interrupted and Meredith Fell came into the room, closing the door behind herself.

"Well, what happened to her?" Rebekah asked the doctor.

"I would say she was I a pretty bad fight, she has two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and lacerations on her inner and outer thighs. She also has ligature marks around her wrists and ankles that I can only assume that were made to keep her bound. And lastly, I believe when you found her on the ground she must've hit her head pretty hard, but not enough to do permanent damage to her skull or brain." Meredith finished her diagnosis on the girl.

Elijah watched his sister stare at the girl in complete awe.

"When will she awake?" Elijah asked.

"We induced her in a temporary coma, the damage is too severe for her body to handle right now so we should be able to wake her within the next 48 hours depending on how her body starts to heal. But I need her information, because right now she's a Jane Doe. Did she have any of her belongings with her?" The doctor looked over to Rebekah waiting for her to respond to her question.

"No, she didn't even have shoes on her feet. Do you honestly believe when someone is running for their life they stop and grab their ID?" She snapped at Meredith.

"I do apologize Miss. Mikaelson, I just have to ask those questions." She stated leaving the room.

"Sister, why have you taking a liking to this girl? You know nothing of her, if you continue this everyone will bring their burdens to you." Elijah asked crossing the room standing in front of his sister.

"Oh yes sister, please do tell why you continue to pick up strays." A new voice said as he entered the room with another man.

"Kol I do not have the patience to deal with your smart remarks so if you're here to annoy me more then you already have, piss off." Rebekah told her bother.

"Such the noble one, aren't you 'Bekah?" The other man spoke.

"Noble? If anyone should understand it's you Nik! You three happen to be my brothers and you all understand what I went through and yet you get upset when I try to help other women."

"I see myself in her." She whispered to her brothers, unable to look at any of them at the moment.

Nik looked at the girl lying in the bed and walked closer to get a better look at her. "Okay, we help this girl…. But she's the last one, I don't want you put in danger over someone else's misfortune." Nik told his sister.

"I can agree to that, thank you Nik." She ran over and hugged her brother.

The only thing left to do was wait until the girl wakes from the medically induced coma.

* * *

"_Somebody please help me! Please, somebody!" She ran through the streets screaming wearing tattered clothes, no shoes on her feet, and bruises covering her body. Running to the first house she saw, she banged on the door trying to get someone to open it. A man came to the door and could barely comprehend her words. "I don't want to deal with your problems." the man told her unremorseful and slammed the door in her face. Running into the middle of the street panting, she tried to get a car to stop and help her. The cars blew their horns at her and kept going. Finally feeling out of breath and exhausted from running she fell to the ground unable to get up and continue. Crying as she looked down at her bloodied hands, so no longer felt the need to survive and began to let unconsciousness slowly drift her away._

_The blonde slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust them to the lights. "Where am I?" The she thought to herself. _

_She slowly began to panic, she heard monitors going off. She looked around the room and realized that she had to be in a hospital. "Please tell me he didn't find me!" She pleaded to herself. Tears began to spill from her eyes and she began to stir on the bed trying to get up and run. She ripped off all the wires that connected herself to the monitors and pulled her IV out, but she was frozen as the pain hit her like a wrecking ball._

_Nurses came running into the room and tried to calm her, when that failed they began to put restraints on her to hold her down. "No! Please stop!" The patient yelled at the top of her lungs choking on her own tears._

_Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Nik heard the commotion and ran into the room seeing the blonde being restrained to the bed by the nurses. "Stop!" Rebekah screamed pushing them away from the girl. Her brothers made sure they stayed back, she took the restraint off of her arm and stood back giving her space. "Leave the room now!" She told the nurses and they hesitated before they began to retreat back towards the door. _

_The girl cried and looked at the remaining people in the room with frightened eyes. "Who are you?" She whispered to all of them._

"_I'm Rebekah, these are my brothers Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol. We aren't here to hurt you, I found you on the street and brought you here." Rebekah told her. She still looked at them with guarded eyes. _

"_Sweetheart, can you tell us your name?" Niklaus walked over to her but still left a good amount of space between them. Nik saw that she was having an internal debate with herself. "We only want to help you, and if you don't want that then we'll respect your wishes."_

_She looked into his eyes and felt as he and his siblings were telling the truth. "My name is C-Caroline." She told them._

"_Well Caroline, is there someone you want us to call for you, friends, family, boyfriend, girlfriend?" Kol asked with a smug grin on his face. Rebekah punched his shoulder telling him this is a serious matter._

"_What year is it?" Caroline asked as her voice stayed at a whisper and her eyes avoided any contact._

"_What is the last year you remember?" This time it was Elijah who asked her a question, intrigued to hear her answer._

"_My seventeenth birthday in 2006." Tears began to swell her eyes again, crying and mumbling to herself as the memories over powered her. Rebekah sat on her bed and pulled her into a hug while looking at her brother with wide eyes. It took at least fifteen minutes for Caroline to stop crying. _

"_Caroline, it's almost the end of 2013." Rebekah whispered to the girl regretting that she told her. "I know that this is going to be hard for you to think about, but where have you been for the past seven years?"_

_They all waited for her response. She oddly felt safe with them, even though she had her doubts about them, about everyone. She felt as if she could trust them, trust them to help her never go back to that place that she had been held captive at for seven years. _

"_Love, you can tell us." Niklaus spoke in a sincere voice. She stared at his face and it looked full of hatred, but not towards her and she knew that. _

"_A man, his name was T-T-Tyler…"_

* * *

**So whats the verdict, did you love it or hate it ? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
